Freckles
by Gumnut
Summary: "What happened to your face?" A Fandomversary fic for Ak47stylegirl. Prompt: Alan and family.


Fandomversary Fic Two - Alan and Family for ak47stylegirl

-o-o-o-

This was going to suck.

Alan taxied Tracy Two into her hangar and groaned. Thunderbird Two was up on her struts, over module four, obviously undergoing a maintenance cycle. Virgil would be on the floor and he had no hope of avoiding his brother.

Not going to stop him from trying though.

Post flight, a grab of his bags and he was sneaking.

Stealth Tracy. He could do it.

First things first, locate Virgil.

From where he was standing there was no sight of him.

"Hey, Alan. Good trip?"

He jumped and dropped his bags. "Hell, Gordon, give a guy a heart attack."

His fish brother raised his hands in defence. "Well, excuse me. Next time I'll send you a morse code welcome from the other side of the Island so I don't disturb you."

Alan let out a sigh. "Okay, I'm sorry. Great to see you, too."

And Gordon was staring at him. "Are you hiding?"

"Gor-"

"What happened to your face?" And his sunnies were ripped off his nose. "Ho, ha, this is gonna be great."

He grabbed his glasses from his brother and shoved them back on his face. "Shut up, Gordon."

"Does Virgil know?"

"No, and I'm trying to keep it that way, so shut up."

His brother grinned at him and held out a hand. "For a price."

"Price? What price?"

"Help me flush Four's sanitary systems."

"Aw, god, Gordon, no! I'm not cleaning up your shit."

"Heh, then I'm going to go get Virg and have a discussion about your face."

"Gordon, please."

"Nope, sanitary flushing or embarrassed blushing."

"You suck." He glared at his brother. "I'm going to remember this. Next time Scott is after you, don't bother coming to me for help."

For the briefest of moments, Gordon's eyes widened before he regained his composure. "We'll see about that. Have fun with Virgil." The aquanaut wandered off.

Aaargh, Gordon could be such a...

Something clattered on the concrete on the far side of the hangar. Alan shrunk into Tracy Two's shadow.

Okay. Let's do this.

Grabbing his bags he slipped along the edge of the hangar until he reached the module train. Creeping around the far side of module six, he peered out the around its backend.

Virgil was hanging from Two's thruster assembly, head buried in a hatch.

Okay, he might just be able to manage this.

Stepping lightly as possible, he crept past his brother towards the elevator.

"Hey, Alan, welcome back."

Damn.

"Uh, hey, Virg." He refused to look up and just waved casually, his heart beating like crazy. Maybe those several metres up in the air would save him.

"Did you have a good time."

"Had a blast. Brandon sure knows how to throw a party."

"So I heard."

Heard? "Uh, I'm a bit tired I'm just going to go upstairs and unpack."

"See you at dinner."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Alan."

"Yeah?"

"Nice sunnies."

He almost looked up. Almost.

"Uh, thanks. See you later."

Not if he could help it.

He beelined for the elevator. One annoying brother avoided...mostly...one more to go.

The elevator was blessedly cool and he leant against the silvery wall while the car carried him up to the residential levels. God, he hoped he could make it to his rooms. He felt hot and just ugh.

The elevator stopped just short of his destination.

Damn.

The doors opened and he held his breath.

Brains and Max entered and the ride resumed.

"Max, honestly, I d-do not know w-what you were thinking."

The robot sputtered at his creator, beeping madly.

"But that was G-Gordon. You h-have an entire d-directive listing regarding his behaviour. Y-you know not to do everyth-thing he asks."

Another impertinent beep.

"That is exactly why you h-have an entire d-directive listing!"

Apparently they hadn't even noticed he was there.

The elevator slowed at his level and he made a point of edging around Brains. Max beeped at him, but Brains had fallen silent, chin on hand, elbow on wrist, as if posing for a sculptor.

Alan didn't care, he just wanted out of there and threw himself around the corner.

Straight into Scott.

"Woah! Allie, welcome back! Hey steady there." He wouldn't admit it, but despite what he knew was about to happen and the suffering that would follow, it was good to see his eldest brother.

And kinda nice to be held by him too.

"What's with the sunglasses?" He could almost count it down in his head. He looked up at those mirror image blue eyes and let his shoulders drop. This was so gonna suck. "Alan? What's wrong with your face?"

His brother held both of his shoulders and peered at him. A moment and one hand gently peeled off the sunglasses. "Oh my god, Alan. What were you thinking?"

He let out a sigh. So busted. Who was he kidding. This was inevitable. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"That much is very clear. You are going to the infirmary now."

"Aw, Scott it isn't that bad."

"You have blisters, Alan!"

"I have?" He hadn't really looked in a mirror since he left the Gold Coast. Brandon, of course, had laughed at him. It hadn't seemed that serious. A bit of sunburn was all.

That's what you get when you party all day in the Australian sun and forget your sunscreen.

Though come to think of it, he was feeling rather hot.

"Virgil, drop everything and meet me in the infirmary."

"Aw, not Virg, really?"

Scott wrapped an arm around Alan's shoulders and started to herd him towards the elevator. "He is the most qualified."

"But it is only sunburn."

The elevator doors closed behind them.

"Alan, you know I know you know all the symptoms of exposure, so don't even bother."

The arm around his shoulders was very gentle.

Virgil was standing in front of the elevator as the doors opened. How the hell he had gotten there so fast...but the expression on his second oldest brother's face told him everything.

He hadn't managed to sneak past at all. Virgil had been following him.

Nice sunnies indeed.

Virgil approached quietly, not saying a thing. One large finger reached up under Alan's chin and tilted his head up gently. The medic sighed and a worried frown creased his brow.

But he didn't say anything.

Virgil let him go and led them out of the elevator and into the infirmary.

Alan climbed onto the bed as directed and waited for the lambasting. After all, he knew he had been an idiot, and deserved every word.

"Where else?" Brown eyes were looking at him in concern.

"What?" Damn, he was hot.

"Where else did you get burnt.

"Oh, arms, hands, feet...and maybe my hair? Feels like my hair is on fire."

"C'mon, lay down." Scott was suddenly shoving a pillow under his head. The pillow was lovely and cool. His shoes were gently taken off and that was a relief in itself.

Virgil took his temperature and frowned even more. A glass of something was handed to him and he was told to drink. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was obviously something medical. It was cool on his throat.

Grandma appeared and as with everything Grandma, it was fussing, hugs and, well,...love.

"Did Brandon know you were burnt this badly?" Something pricked his hand and he discovered Virgil had stuck him with an IV bag. Was that really necessary?

Gordon barrelled in. "Hey, Brandon has you on his vlog!" His brother held up his phone and all the family turned to watch.

And Alan saw himself for the first time.

Sunburn panda.

Omigod.

Very sunburnt panda.

In front of twenty odd million viewers.

"Thunderbird Five." It was Commander Tracy who spoke.

His middle brother blinked into existence beside the bed. "What can I...Alan? What the hell?!"

"John, hack the Bear's feed. I want those images gone." John's turquoise eyes lingered on Alan for a moment, before narrowing on the feed spouting from Gordon's phone.

His voice was almost menacing in reply. "FAB."

He blinked out.

Twenty seconds later, the Bear feed went offline. Rather abruptly.

Gordon was staring at Alan. "Allie, what the hell did you do to yourself?" Obviously the hangar had been dark enough to conceal at least a little of his colouring. "Blisters?"

Virgil was hovering with some kind of medicated cream in his hands. The next moment was absolute bliss as his brother applied the ever so cool, numbing wonderment to his face. He literally sagged into the bed.

"I was so, so stupid."

"Yes, you were." Virgil's voice was a reassuring rumble. "But at least we know you won't do it again."

"No, no I won't."

John blinked in again and Alan found himself surrounded by his family. As Virgil started applying the cream to his feet, Alan suddenly wondered why he had been trying to hide from these people. Sure there would be nagging, perhaps some laughter and good natured ribbing, but...

Grandma reached over and draped a damp cloth over his hair. "Feeling a bit better, dear?"

"Yes, Grandma." It was only a bit of sunburn, but... "Thank you, guys."

"Don't do it again." Scott, as always worried.

"Look after yourself better, Alan." Virgil, always caring.

"Don't make me keep an extra eye on you." John, always watching.

"A panda! I've always wanted to see a panda!" Gordon, always loving.

Grandma gently brushed a stray hair off his forehead. "Rest, honey." Always Mom.

His family.

-o-o-o-


End file.
